


Scenes from a Dressing Room

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the mall for Rachel and Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Dressing Room

Rachel lets you drag her all over the mall without complaint, but she stops short when you head towards Victoria's Secret. "I'm...gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?"

"Yeah," you chuckle. "I want new pajamas." You step back towards her and grab her hand. "Come on, baby, I'll find you something pretty too."

She lets you drag her into the store, making a beeline for the boyfriend chairs near the dressing rooms as you pause to get situated. Once you've figured out where you need to go, you make quick work of your shopping, picking up a negligee here, some panties there before heading back to try on your finds.

The door's hardly closed behind you as you start to take your clothes off, slipping into the red satin, smoothing the fabric down against your skin before sliding your underwear down your body. You sit down on the stool before calling out pathetically, "Rach? Rach, this is embarrassing -- I can't zip this up, can you come help?"

You're suddenly afraid she won't, but you hear the light knock on the door and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You reach over and turn the knob, pulling just enough on the door for it to open a crack. She slips between the opening, raising an eyebrow at you as she pushes the door closed behind her.

"It doesn't look like you need any help after all, there, missy." She folds her arms in front of her and leans back, tapping her foot.

"Oh, but I do." You twist around to reveal the laces up the back, smiling to yourself as she gasps behind you. "The laces are reeeeally complicated...how can I tell it looks okay without them done up right?"

You turn back to her, resting your hands on your thighs and casually spreading them open. She sighs and straightens up. "I think it looks just fine."

"Look closer? You know, just to make sure?" You pout, sliding down the stool so the satin pushes up your thighs.

Rachel just stands there, watching you, before throwing her arms down and rolling her eyes. She crosses the distance and straddles you, laughing as she leans down to whisper against your ear, "you know, if you wanted me to fuck you, here, in the dressing room, all these people around who could hear you, all you had to do was ask."

You gasp as she bites your earlobe hard and slips a finger into your cunt, holding still as she kisses her way down your neck. It's soft, but you can't help but whine, your head falling back against the wall as she sinks her teeth in just above the fabric.

Rachel pushes another finger into you and begins to move, sucking furiously at your breast as she sets a steady pace. Your arms wrap around her back, nails digging into her skin as moves within you. She finally breaks away panting, moving her mouth back up to yours and worrying your lip between her teeth as she begins to work harder and faster in and out of you. She pushes her tongue into your mouth, and you're grateful for the muffle, letting a cry finally escape as she works a third finger deep inside of you, rolling her hips against yours. Her hips, her fingers, her mouth -- you're suddenly on sensory overload, thrusting up against her hard as you come shaking around her fingers, panting into her mouth.

Pulling out of you slowly, Rachel sucks her fingers clean one at a time as you come back down to earth. You lean in and kiss her slowly, thoroughly, before slumping back against the wall again. You watch her slowly separate her limbs from yours, looking her up and down as she pushes back to her feet.

Grinning, you stand up and pull the slip over your head. "So, I guess this one's a keeper, hmm?" you smirk.

Rachel gapes for a second before smacking your arm. "Seems to me you're stuck with it no matter what." It takes everything you have not to squeal as she leans in and bites your neck hard. "Don't worry. You'll make it up to me when we get home."

She backs away and reaches behind her, opening the door as she looks you slowly up and down. She heads out before you can even start scrambling to get your things together, and you hear her chuckle as the door closes. "Hurry up, Ana. I still need to get that coffee before we head out."


End file.
